Knights in Tarot
The Knights in Tarot are typically messengers, journeyman, experienced, teachers, treacherous. Knight of Wands: Ready for action, when given the go ahead. Center of attention. Reliable... most of the time. Risk taker. Will do it, just because. "I don't need a reason". May take a hit harder than anyone else, but usually can get right back up again. Survivor. What's a to-do list? :Reversed Unreliable, bossy, insensitive, late for meetings. Attitude: "It's my way or the highway buddy". Lies because "It wasn't worth going into a full explanation... it was just easier this way." Infidelity, because they can... "It was just there, so I did it... there is no reason." (You won't need a private investigator, because all the evidence is there). Knight of Cups: Trots with distinction. Intuitive. Dignified. Unique. Generously nurturing. Escapism through hobbies and projects. Full of spirit and passion. There is meaning behind what one does, and it is expressed in their works (often disguised, with a hope that someone will notice). "There is always a reason why". Having "no reason" is unsatisfactory. Requires closure. My to-do list comes every year as a new year's resolution. :Reversed, Recovering from a hit, will take a very long time and may require treatment. Escapism through experimentation (typically drug related). Took a long time to commit, but is now overbearing. Negative thinker. Dependencies and drug use could be commonplace. Needs closure, will just die to find the answer. May suffer from depression: "People are always stealing my ideas". Lies because "I didn't want you to know how I really felt; I don't want to hurt your feelings". Infidelity, because "it just happened... heck, I didn't even know it was happening (but I really did, its just cuz... you hurt me)" Knight of Swords: Takes charge. Displays confidence; Advocate for free speech. Daily To-do list... delegated, "They better getter it done, because I have to turn it in yesterday". :Reversed Premature charging. Impetuous. Taking a hit, may result in psychological ruin. Always shielded. Displays false confidence. Susceptible to stealing other people's ideas. Chameleon. Two-sided. Lies because, "If I told you the truth, I'd have to kill you." Infidelity due to empowerment: "I got the brains, you got the looks..." (You might need to get a private investigator if you really want to know the truth about this person). Knight of Pentacles: Stands at attention, on the ready. Pre-meditative. Well-thought out plans. Strategic. Foresighted. Practical. Responsible. Obligated. Has step by step goals. Strong work ethic. Monday through Friday To-do-list. :Reversed, May need to be prodded into action. Saturday and Sunday To-do list. Too serious and somber. Materialistic. Veering from the plan causes conflict. Stagnated overconfidence: "I've been doing this for twenty years"... but really hasn't gotten anywhere, or progressed to the next level. Not satisfied with lot in life: "The grass is always greener on the other side". Suffers anxiety, and in the worst case suffers from paranoia: "I'm always getting burned". Susceptible to property theft. Lies because, "Well, I really didn't want you to know how bad off we were." Infidelity, because "I wanted to know what that was all about". (All matters will eventually come out in the open, probably on that dish of regret). Category:Tarot